The legend of the ghost pup
Ryder: Hey pups, ya wanna have a camp out tonight? All 6 Paw patrol: yeah! *later in the woods* Marshall: It sure is dark in these woods... (Rocky and Chase have an idea to scare Marshall) Rocky: *whispers* this is gonna be good Chase: *whispers* I know *they hide in some bushes* Marshall: Chase... R-Rocky w... where'd you guys go? Chase and Rocky: (jump out of bushes and pin down Marshall) Rahh! Marshall: AHH! oof Rocky: Ha ha we totally got ya Chase: yeah, ha, you should have seen your face! Skye: come on guys that wasn't funny, Marshall are you ok? Marshall: yeah, sigh, I'm good Ryder: alright let's set up camp *the seven set up camp and a fire* Ryder: well now that we're all settled in, who wants to tell some scary stories? Rubble: ooo this should be fun Zuma: so, who wants to go fiwst? Ryder: I have the best story that will scare just about anyone! 6 pups: what is it? Ryder: I call it, The legend of the Ghost pup, it takes place about ten years ago today... *switches over to the story* William: It sure is dark out, especially with the new moon Drex: Oh quit being a baby William: Why do we have to go on this trail again? Drex: Because if we don't wanna get caught by the dog catcher, we gotta know where to hide William: Oh... hey has there always been a cemetery here? Drex: I know these woods like the back of my paw the no cemet- oh... hey I bet this would be a good hiding place for us c'mon lets check it out! William: I don't know, it doesn't look very safe in there Drex: Ah quit complaining, there isn't anything in there! William:(says nervously) okay *William heres a voice* William: w-who's there? Drex: who's where William: Can't you hear that voice Drex: oh yeah it's saying, your crazy! *they continue walking* William:(hears his name called again and thinks who is that?) *a transparent pup emerges from the ground covered with scratches a dirt* William:(trembling) w-who are you? what do you want? Ghost pup:(talks in quiet and distant voice) I'm the ghost pup, your friend cannot hear or see me William: how come? Ghost pup: I can only be heard and seen by people who are cautious, like I was in my lifetime William: so what do you want? *Ghost pup turns evil-looking with red eyes and sharp teeth* Ghost pup:(says in demonic voice) YOU!!!!!!! William: AHHHH!!!!! *The Ghost pup drags the soul of William to the afterlife below leaving his body on earth* Drex: William?! *he sees no one around* Drex: the scaredy pup must've ran home(starts to walk home) *walks by the cemetery and a certain tombstone that catches his eye* Drex:(reading) October ninth 2009, William, beloved friend and son, lost soul *back to present day* Ryder: and so, the Ghost pup is said to appear only to those who are in the woods on a new moon and he drags their souls to the underworld! *Ryder looks at the five pups huddled together* Rocky: I-Is it over Chase:I-I think so Rubble: That was super scary Ryder Zuma: yeah wyder dude you scared us all Skye: hey it's a new moon tonight 5 pups: ulp *Marshall comes back* Marshall: Hey guys what did I miss? Chase: umm, heh, not that much Marshall: anyway, I got some wood, and not to far from here there's a scary looking cemetery, do you guys wanna check it out? All pups except Marshall: NO!!!!